Sweetness of Your Lips
by Indecisive Pup
Summary: Natsuki gets in touch with her more artistic side... and Shizuru. Flufftastic.
1. Haiku

I really haven't written in forever, and I'm... really indecisive, so it took a while for me to even finish this one. But yeah.. Thanks to Sayosi for her support and beta-ing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME... ;3;

--

Natsuki sighed to herself, eyeing the ceiling with a bored, restless look, as she occupied a side of the couch. She seemed to be sitting rather cozily, nonetheless.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the living room with nonchalance, glancing back at the clock every so often. It's really true when you check the time too often; it just passes all too slowly...

She heaved another sigh and rubbed her head idly, leaning forward for the notebook and pen on the coffee table, settling back in. She held the pen to her head in thought and scribbled haphazardly.

_Tender tastes linger  
right at the tip of my tongue  
sweetness of your lips_

A figure suddenly leaned over from the back-side of the couch and startled Natsuki.

"Wha-wha-wha...?! Sh-Shizuru?! W-when did you-"

"Oho.. What do we have here? Natsuki writing haiku?"

"S-shut up!"

"Oh my, '_sweetness of lips_'?" Shizuru's expression seemed rather amused.

"... I.. it's cause... well.. you know.. you're always drinking tea.. and... they..." Natsuki flushed slightly, looking to away, "make your kisses taste even sweeter and d... .. delicious.." A deep red.

Natsuki touched on her own lips with her fingertips unknowingly.

"Ah, well, let me drink in the sweetness of my cute Natsuki's lips, then.." And with that, Shizuru gently took Natsuki's chin between finger and thumb and gave a gentle, chaste kiss.

She pulled away in one swift motion, deep, loving red eyes gazing into a dazed pair of green. Her eyes seemed to convey a disappointed '_That was it?_'

"Ara.. If Natsuki wants, I'll treat her to something more..."

Shizuru circumvented the couch, settling by Natsuki with a light "pwoomf". The dark-haired pup blushed lightly as she was pulled into Shizuru's arms, nuzzling up into her warm, autumn scent.

So soft...

...

...

...

"Shizuru..."

"Yes, love?"

"Your hand."

"...Hmm?"

. . .

"I said... Your hand.."

"Yes? What of it?" An attempt at innocence.

"Eh.. just forget it."

--

Read and review if you'd like. D:


	2. Good Morning

Ah, it's been two years, hasn't it? I decided to write up another flufftastic chapter for this.

So when I wrote this, I had a chapter 2 for 'Sweetness of Your Lips' that was just more fluffy, fluff, fluff but I forgot to save the document and my program crashed and lost it.

I went ahead and wrote a chapter 2 on paper while having nothing better to do at work later on.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The golden rays of the morning sun crept into the bedroom.

A form with chestnut-brown hair stirred from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, yawning softly as she stretched carefully.

A murmur turned her attentions over to the sleeping form beside her. The navy-haired bundle of blankets, which was facing Shizuru, had reached around her in her sleep. Even so, Natsuki seemed to be unconsciously making an attempt at burying her face into either Shizuru or under the blankets in an attempt at keeping the sun out of her face... whichever was closer, she supposed.

Such a cute sleeping face had had its brows slightly furrowed as Natsuki made her futile attempt.

Shizuru chuckled amusedly, turning onto her side to face Natsuki, pressing her forehead against the bluenette's.

She allowed herself to wrap an arm around Natsuki's waist as the latter began to stir and wake, "Did my Natsuki sleep well?"

Natsuki slowly looked up at Shizuru with a hint of a pout on her face, "How can you be so … awake this early in the morning?"

Shizuru could not help but simply smile.

Natsuki shrugged and buried her head under Shizuru's chin, "Whatever... I'm going back to sleep..."

But before she could wedge herself into that cozy spot, Shizuru nudged her head up a bit against Natsuki's, whose automated response was to freeze and look a tad embarrassed. The chestnut-haired one then leaned in for a bit of a nuzzle, then a few soft kisses. Natsuki tilted her head up to receive these playful, gentle kisses, returning them with a few of her own.

"Are you awake now?" Those wine-colored eyes filled with mirth.

Natsuki blushed, "...Idiot..." and learned up to press her lips upon Shizuru's again, smiling into the kiss as Shizuru giggled softly. She loved the feel of Natsuki's smile in their kisses.

* * *

U＾ｑ＾）


End file.
